1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detection control system and more particularly, relates to a detection control system controlling the efficiency of a motor by calculating a minimum current value according to a kickback voltage value.
2. Description
Industrial Revolution has brought dramatic changes to human beings and overturned the life mode of people. Among so many inventions, the birth of motor is one of the most known. At present, motors are applied to air conditioners, means of transportations, and various household appliances. Since motors are widely utilized in various fields and industries, people spend a lot of time and money on researching and developing the solutions and performance optimizations of motors. However, although people in the field have devoted considerable resources to the improvement of motors, there are still problems to be solved in motors.
Refer to FIG. 1 to FIG. 1B, schematic views showing a rotation of a conventional motor. According to the figures, a motor 1 includes a rotor 11 and a stator 12, the rotor 11 including two first magnetic poles 111 (only one first magnetic pole is shown) and two second magnetic poles 112 (only one second magnetic pole is shown), wherein the first magnetic poles 111 are north poles and the second magnetic poles 112 are south poles. The stator 12 includes two third magnetic poles 121 (only one third magnetic pole is shown in FIGS. 1 and 1A) and two fourth magnetic poles 122 (only one fourth magnetic pole is shown in FIGS. 1 and 1A), wherein the third magnetic poles 121 are south poles and the fourth magnetic poles 122 are north poles. Furthermore, a chip 2 is disposed between the rotor 11 and the stator 12 and senses a rotation speed of the rotor 11 of the motor 1 rotating. The chip 2 includes a Hall chip.
When the motor 1 rotates toward a direction L1, the rotor 11 rotates clockwise, the first magnetic pole 111 and the second magnetic pole 112 are rotated from positions shown in FIG. 1 to positions shown in FIG. 1A while positions of the third magnetic pole 121 and the fourth magnetic pole 122 of the stator 12 are not changed. Therefore, in the second magnetic pole 122, directions of incorrect moment L2 and L3 are generated to affect the rotation of rotor 11 so that the motor 1 vibrates unnecessarily and noises are generated. Next, when the first magnetic pole 111 and the second magnetic pole 112 are rotated from positions shown in FIG. 1A to positions shown in FIG. 1B, the third magnetic pole 121 of the stator 12 is then alternated to the third magnetic pole 121a and the fourth magnetic pole 122 is then alternated to the fourth magnetic pole 122a; as a result, the performance of the motor 1 is poor. Besides, under other circumstances, the third magnetic pole 121 of the stator 12 is alternated to the third magnetic pole 121a in advance and thus an incorrect moment is generated, which also results in poor performance of the motor 1.
In conclusion, it should be understandable for persons having ordinary skill in the art that due to the rotation of the rotor 11 of the motor 1, when the first magnetic pole 111 and the second magnetic pole 112 pass by the chip 2, the third magnetic pole 121 and the fourth magnetic pole 122 of the stator 12 rotate in advance or lag behind; as a result, the motor 1 vibrates unnecessarily, noises are generated and the performance of the motor 1 is poor. Thus, how to control the motor 1 to perform more efficiently is a problem to be solved in the industry.